Titanic: The Novel
by Sam Pembroke
Summary: A novelization of Jame's Cameron's Titanic. This version begins when Ruth and Samuel marry in 1881.
1. Chapter 1

TITANIC: THE NOVEL

SAM PEMBROKE

I

Philadelphia in the winter of 1881 was seen as dank and snowy. The city slept through the winter, as if the fairy tale _Sleeping Beauty_ had come to fruition. Sixteen year old Ruth DeWitt dreaded this day. Today, January 1st was the day she would marry the scion of shipping magnate Charles Bukater. Her mother, Allison had no qualms about this match. The Dewitt's had business in textiles. Ruth's father, Horace owned a slew of textile mills from Reading to Quakertown in the west and north and Newark and Chester in the southwest. Horace needed an ally to ship his finished goods to places such as New York and London. He found that ally in Charles Bukater. In secret, Allison and Horace met with Charles. The wedding was arranged in the span of an afternoon over tea and cigars.

The DeWitt's not only controlled the mills in the region, but Horace's brother Lucien was also a "boss" in the political sense. He had backed Garfield and Arthur, as any republican would have. In return, Horace was paid handsomely for his contribution. Horace hated unions and the news coming from central Pennsylvania had been troubling. He cheered on the Pinkertons and their union busting. All of these ideals did not captivate their youngest daughter, Ruth. Ruth had graduated from the Gettysburg Womens College. As far as her parents were concerned, she would make a fit mother. If not in the future, now.

The engagement had to be made in secret. Ruth's free spirit wouldn't have allowed for her to settle down. Her classmates would be allowed to marry for love. Even her sister Harriet married for love. As far she was concerned, Harriet was living in Boston and a happily married wife of the Boston Dawson's. She could sense that it wasn't the whole truth. The truth was something that she had longed for. Horace and Allison kept many things from their daughter. The impending wedding was one of those secrets. From the start, Ruth was one of the most difficult children. A governess once described her as "delicate as a flower, yet as tough as iron." Whenever she got into a household scrape, she would simply take whatever it was that was nearest to her and hit the offending child or children. Her piercing green eyes would stop anyone in their tracks, as if they were in a trance.

When her parents told her of her marriage, she was devastated. She would no longer be allowed to do the things she had longed to do. Now, she wouldn't be able to travel and see the world. Instead she would act as a conquest. As her mother helped her dress for her wedding, she warned her daughter;

"No funny business Ruthie. You're the property of the Bukater family now. We no longer have control of you. Always honor your husband. Bow to his wishes. If you fail, then your father and I will disown you."

The service was grand. Samuel Bukater was eighteen years old. He looked impressive. Samuel looked well built for a man of his age. He came from good stock, for he was the only surviving son of his family. His mother, Mehitable was a stout figured woman that looked stern. She had her doubts about this marriage, but in this day and age she knew it was best not to question her husband. Secretly, she found the young Ruth to be quite abhorrent. She did not like Horace or his wife, Allison. Charles on the other hand found the young Ruth to be quite stunning. He admired her auburn hair and piercing green eyes. Something he also saw in Mehitable.

After the wedding, the reception was held at the DeWitt's mansion in Bryn Mawr. Ruth's uncle Lucien made an appearance. She hated her uncle, not because she was associated with Philadelphia, but because he was quite chintzy. He had numerous affairs that he had to keep secret from his wife, Sarah. Once, his cover was nearly blown when Sarah came home early from a luncheon. They had a son named Adam, who was quite a terror. He was thirteen years old. Ruth hated him more than she hated some of her siblings. Ruth frantically looked for her sister Harriet. She couldn't find her. Surely, she did receive the invitation. As she was having another glass of champagne, she heard her father talking low to her uncle

"Of course, Harriet's been taken care of. James couldn't stand to listen to her delusional ranting about things that do not exist in a woman's world. So, he did the responsible thing. He locked her up in that lunatic hospital south of the city."

Ruth could feel the hot sting of tears forming. Her father turned to her.

"See? Ruth's crying tears of happiness." Her father said to Lucien.

In reality, she was not crying for her wedding. She was mourning her sister. Nobody would care about her thoughts now. Beginning on this day, she would bottle up her feelings. She smiled. The hatred began filling her heart.

After the reception, Samuel took her to the bedroom. He was like an animal. He viciously tore at her stays. That night, Ruth became a woman. She hated it. This was her first encounter with sexual intercourse. She cried in agony. Her hair was becoming a mess. Samuel was like a dog that had been starved. She tried to resist, but he slapped her hands away.

"Honor _me_ , dear wife. I know you want me." He whispered into her ears as he was getting ready.

This was strike one.

Secretly, Samuel didn't want to be like this. He had to keep up appearances for his parents.

A month later, Ruth had found herself becoming sick at the smell of certain things. No longer could she stand tea. The smell of it made her vomit. She asked a maid why she had been sick.

"Miss Ruth, you're pregnant."

Those words sent shivers down her spine. She did not want a child. She was carrying the child of her husband. A man, who before they were married, did not exist to the young woman. The maids who had been attending to her often remarked of "the master" as choosing a good wife. Little did any of them know that he was under incredible stress.

On September 8th, 1881 their first child, a son named Samuel had been born. The baby looked like his father, black hair and blue eyes. Ruth had to agree that he was handsome. As a reward for her successful pregnancy, he bought her a diamond necklace. This seemed to match the gaudy ring on her hand. Charles stopped by to see his grandson. Mehitable wouldn't show her face.

"He takes after you." Charles said to his son. Charles was proud that his son now had an heir.

"Father, I've noticed mother hasn't come to visit."

"Oh, she's being her typical self."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. He already had plans for the next child. Two days later, they slept in the same bed. The nurses and the nanny had taken over the care of Samuel Junior. If it was tea the first time around, this time it was something else. This time she couldn't stand the smell of chicken.

"Ruth, eat something, you'll starve!" Samuel barked.

She picked at her food. Two months later, she was bedridden. She would remain that way for the rest of the pregnancy. June of 1882 brought another child. This time, it was a girl. Her name was to be Harriet, after her oldest sister. Ruth only held her for a few moments before she was taken away. Samuel held her with Ruth's permission. This girl took after both of them. She had her mothers auburn hair and green eyes, yet his facial build. Harriet was a reminder to Ruth of her sister. This time, Mehitable came to see her granddaughter.

"She's quite impressive, Ruth. If you have more girls, I'll come to see them. No boys." Mehitable said.

Ruth did not like Mehitable in the slightest. She viewed her much like she had her own father. She wondered if maybe deep down, Samuel didn't like his mother. In time perhaps.

"Are you keeping to yourself, girl?" Mehitable asked.

She nodded. Inside, she was terrified of this woman. Mehitable was domineering and in the worst way imaginable.

"Mother, please leave us for a few minutes. I need to speak to my wife." Samuel said.

Mehitable snorted.

Samuel closed the door.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Look, I have a plan. I don't want her controlling our lives. I lived with it my entire life. Just bear with me Ruthie."

They left the room and walked out to see Mehitable.

"I should hope that you at least have a nanny to look after Samuel and Harriet?" She asked.

"We do. It's taken care of, mother."

"Who is she? Is she reputable?" Mehitable asked.

"Yes! Why do you feel the need to interrogate us? We're married now. You have no say in our affairs." Samuel replied. For the first time, he was standing up to his mother. The woman that had bullied him when he was growing up. Samuel felt free inside.

"See what happens in the future." Mehitable hissed.

Samuel didn't care.

"I want my wife to participate in my life. She's a partner. I'm sorry that you have grown up in a world where people like you played second fiddle. The world's changing, mother. In our lifetime as a wedded couple, I see Ruth playing a major role in everything." He replied.

"You're lucky I didn't raise a weak child. I'll see to it that you're blacklisted from every event and that no one will want to do business with you." Mehitable sneered.

Mehitable's threats ultimately carried no weight. The husband and wife were seen at every social function. The business was booming. Behind the scenes, however Horace was having second thoughts.

"He's what? Wanting to educate her? No. I will not allow that." He shouted at Allison.

His wife cowered.

"I'll speak to Mehitable." Allison said.

Two days later, Mehitable was sitting in their parlor.

"This is very bad. Ruth can't handle knowing about the world around her." Allison said quietly.

"I've tried reaching out to them. He rebuffed me. My own son. Telling me off, how poor." Mehitable cried.

"When I see Ruth again, I'll box her on the ears."


	2. Chapter 2

II

At the Bukater house, things were quiet. Samuel who had been working all day was alone in the study. He poured himself some brandy and began to read. Time seemed to pass quickly, when he heard a knock on the door.

It was Ruth. She was happy, and she had every reason to be happy. Tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday. She had the best gift of all already and that was her children and husband. Samuel, whom she dreaded at first was shaping up to be quite the perfect husband.

"It's time for your lesson this evening." He said.

"What subject?" She asked.

"Tonight it will be history. More specifically the history of our commonwealth."

Ruth sat down. Her bustle made her feel uncomfortable in her seat and her corset dug into her side. He began to read from the history book. Samuel made it easy for her to understand; not that she needed help for she was perfectly capable.

"If only my father saw this. He'll know some day that women are people too."

"I know. Your father is a tyrant. I'm glad I am not of him and do not work for his wretched company. My father is somewhat better off. My mother, well no one knows."

They went back into the lesson. A half hour later, a maid came to the study.

"Miss Ruth, your father is here. He's quite upset." With this, Samuel spoke up.

"I will answer the door. I don't want Ruth to be assaulted or anything of the sort. Her father needs to be careful."

He went to the door. Horace pushed him aside.

"Watch it, boy! I've come to see my daughter, your wife."

"You will not. This is our home. Get out!"

Ruth tried to hide. The memories were coming back to her. The forcing himself atop her, the slapping, the brow beating; it was all streaming back into her conscience. Horace caught her.

"I've come for my daughter. You won't be educating her." He said as he grabbed Ruth by the shoulder. "Come with me now!"

Ruth resisted his force. Suddenly she felt his fist hit her in the ear. She broke free and ran upstairs.

Now Samuel faced Horace alone.

"You fucking bastard." He said.

Horace stood there.

"I don't want to be aligned with someone who has beaten their daughter. Your company is finished. You're out of line."

"Not as over the line as you, boy. You're still just a pup. Your father should have raised you better. You don't educate women. You keep them in line. You tell that bitch that is my daughter I do not want to see her again."

Samuel shoved Horace out the door. His attention turned to his wife. He ran to her boudoir and found Ruth. She was crying at her desk.

"Has he always done that to you?" He asked.

"Worse." She said.

"He molested you?" He asked.

Ruth fell silent, then she began to sob hysterically. He put out his arms and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry."

"He acted as though I was his personal plaything. Those nights after Harriet had gone to bed, he would come into my room. He would lift up my nightgown and touch me. Feel me, then curse me. When we first married, I thought you were going to do the same thing. Now you want to protect me. Keep me safe, Samuel. Please." She pleaded.

"I won't touch you."

Suddenly crying was coming from the nursery.

"That's Harriet. She needs to be fed."

"She can wait. I want to have more children, will we be able to?"

"Oh yes. I love you more than anything and we will have a happy family."

The crying ceased as the nurse took care of baby Harriet. Now it was Samuel Junior's turn to cry. Soon his crying ceased.

"Before you go Samuel, I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it my queen?"

"Bring my father down. Destroy his company. He treats his workers like scum. They're people too. Many like us, they have families. I've seen the way he treats them. It's cruel."

"I'm two steps ahead of you darling. Tonight's show was all I needed to see. The way he hit you was unacceptable."

With this, they passionately kissed and he was off to the smoking room.

An hour later, he was joined by two of his underlings.

"So, you want to take out Horace DeWitt?" Asked Benjamin Snow.

"Yes. I thought at first he was a decent man; but then I learned the truth. He molested my wife. Not once, but many times. I will not stand for this."

"I happen to know his accountant. I'll see if I can get anything out of him." Charles Calvert, the other underling said.

"I'll publish something in the paper. Something so scandalous, people will think twice to deal with him." Said Benjamin.

They lit up their cigars.

"How are the children Samuel?" Asked Charles.

"A delight. Both are talking now. Samuel took his first steps."

"You'll be a good and fair father."

The next morning, sure as rain Samuel walked to the _Philadelphia Inquirer._

"I'd like to speak to the editor please." He said.

"If you're here for the society column, that's already been sent to press." The clerk said.

"I have something that will blow The Philadelphia Fabric Company out of the water."

"The editor is right this way." The clerk said.

They walked into the office.

"What did you say your name was again?" The editor asked.

"Samuel Bukater."

"I see. What is it that you have in mind?"

"They are insolvent. Deep in debt. Horace will have to declare bankruptcy. He can't even pay his employees. Not to mention he bedded his daughter, Ruth."

The editor's eyes grew large. Samuel slipped him a $20 bill.

"Tell me more. How long had he been bedding his daughter?"

"For years. He also has several affairs going on."

"Like his brother Lucien."

"He came to my home last night and tried to take my wife back with him. Stating that he 'didn't trust me in keeping her in line.'"

"Give us a few days. We will be able to come up with a story that's good. I'll have my reporters out in a hurry."

"I'm having my friend Charles Calvert look into his accounting practices."

"We will have more than enough."

The meeting was over. Samuel was satisfied. No one would hurt his Ruth again. That was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Four days passed when the first headline appeared. Samuel saw it at breakfast.

HORACE DEWITT FOUND TO BE BANKRUPT, CANNOT PAY WORKERS.

In their respected social circles, both husband and wife wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I was always suspicious of Horace." Said Andrew Lambert, an associate of Samuel's father.

"Do tell us more, Andrew?" Said Charles.

"From what I've heard, he was also bedding your son's wife when she was young."

He gasped. Charles was a pious man, a man of morals.

"I find it funny that this news has come now. Someone must be an enemy of Horace's. Once his brother Lucien hears of this, he will hunt down whoever it is." Andrew said.

Both Samuel and Charles knew full well. In reality, it was Charles who wanted this done. Both had no fear of Lucien. Lucien was a coward and a weakling, despite being a political boss. Andrew left, leaving father and son alone.

"You pulled a risky maneuver there son. I always knew he was a snake deep down. A serpent. This deal must be called off." Charles said.

It would take time, but in the end the father and son would prevail; but at what cost? Perhaps it would only wound them. The DeWitt's were new money and Horace was good at spending the money faster than he could make it. Lavish parties, large weddings, and a mansion on the main line. Not even the Thayer's or Widener's associated with them. Not because they were new money, but because Horace was a mean person to deal with. He commented on John Thayer's home, calling it a pile of scrap and making lewd comments towards his wife, Marian. No, Horace DeWitt was not liked by any of Philadelphia society. The dislike spread to his wife, Allison. Allison was seen as a conceited woman who demanded too much and disliked when she didn't get what she wanted. People often wondered how they treated their children. Now that word was out, people knew how badly their family acted.

Not even the society column was immune. As Allison read it, she became disgusted. Now that her lavish lifestyle was gone, she would have to live out amongst the poor, or "tired masses" as she called them. She didn't know that this was all instigated by her youngest daughter, Ruth. Soon, Allison would have to depend on the Bukater family for financial help. She didn't know how Horace would hold up.

"This is unfair!" She would say to her husband.

"Life's not fair, you bitch. I'm going to find who did this. I'll kill them." Horace growled.

"Please don't. It's a sin to kill."

"Oh shut up with your self righteous talk. We need the Bukater family. They are our safety net."

Horace made up his mind then and there to go to Charles.

"I understand you've come into some financial troubles?" Charles asked.

"How could you tell?" Horace asked.

"It's been the talk of the town. You can't escape it really."

"Who could've done this? Who spread our secret? Charles, please tell me."

"I have no idea. Honestly, I don't."

"Hmmph." Horace groaned as he wiped his brow.

Charles jumped on this opportunity. One to get him to confess his monstrous past.

"Did you bed my daughter in law?" He asked, very straightforward.

"I did. I took a fancy to that red hair. I wanted her. She could give me more pleasure than her mother, or even her older sister Harriet."

"You're a fucking pig. Get out of here. I'm sure more secrets will be told. You just have to give it time."

"What about the money? We need it to survive!"

"No. Our deal is off."

"You cannot do this to me! I will fight you."

"Goodbye, Mr. DeWitt. I never knew you."

"You can have my bitch of a daughter. I don't want to see her face again."

"She's married. Let her live her life. She doesn't need you anymore. My son treats her well. He loves her, unlike you. All you did was cause pain and suffering."

"Fuck you!" Horace yelled. Charles' mansion echoed with Horace's parting shot.

Two days later, two longshoremen along the Delaware River stumbled across the body of Horace DeWitt. He had killed himself after his meeting with Charles Bukater. His secrets had been exposed. His life was over. When Ruth was told of her father's suicide, she did not cry. There was a sense of relief that came over her. Her father would hurt her no more. Now she would live her life. The stains that were thought to be indelible, would mostly wash away; but the base of those stains would remain. Hardly anyone attended Horace's funeral, except for his wife and brother Lucien.

Not even Lucien suspected the Bukater's had anything to do with his brother's downfall. Secretly, he envied the Bukater family because they were respected; unlike him. Allison was able to keep her lifestyle from a loan that Lucien gave her. After the funeral, Allison became reclusive. Having no idea that her own flesh and blood betrayed her. One afternoon, Ruth and Samuel decided to visit Ruth's mother.

"Good afternoon, mother." Ruth said.

"Likewise, Ruth."

"How have you been?"

"I still cannot figure out why someone would drive your father to suicide. I should have seen the warning signs earlier. I had no idea-"

"Of what, mother?"

"That, that he hurt you. If only you'd have come to me. I would have tried to stop it."

"No, you wouldn't have. You were subservient to your husband. He had numerous affairs. Yet you did nothing."

"Ruth, that is not for you to discuss. Now we're bankrupt. We have no money."

"Maybe you don't need money. You need to live life."

"No! I need money to survive. I need fine things. I need to be seen as an equal."

"No. I see you as an equal, but you don't need money to be happy. Samuel and I love each other."

"You were supposed to be under his control. That is why we arranged this marriage. Now he's educating you. I wish your father did that for me. He didn't."

"Is it because you're a vain and selfish woman?" Samuel asked.

"I am not vain, Samuel Bukater. Ruth needs to know her place. She cannot have dreams. They are dangerous."

"That is not so." Samuel said.

"What do you mean? A dream IS dangerous."

"All people should have dreams. Aspirations. Ruth is no exception. She wants to become an artist. I will let her."

"Then I wash my hands of her. I still need your money."

"You get no money. I'm sorry, but anyone who supports their husband's philandering and pedophilic ways is no friend of ours. You may not even see your grandchildren."

"No! I want to see Harriet and Samuel. Please let me see them!"

"No. We will tell them you are in England. Perhaps they will know the truth in the future. Until then, no contact will be made. Allison, I am sorry. You must go."

With this Ruth and Samuel left the sad remains of the DeWitt house. The house was nearly rid of furniture when they stopped by. Ruth publicly stated she hated seeing her mother like this, but inside she felt free. Free from her scorn, free of her mother telling her every day that she would never amount to much. She and Samuel were invincible and able to do anything. Allison asking for money was a pathetic attempt at peace making and was in poor taste. Ruth didn't care what happened to her mother. For she viewed her as less than perfect. Even at a young age she questioned her parents. She was stubborn, and tough as iron. She disliked her mother immensely mostly because she let her father have his way, and she would talk down to Ruth.

Samuel viewed the relationship with amusement. Allison reminded him of his mother, Mehitable. His mother was easily subdued. She was of the old breed, where women were subservient to their husbands; easily put in their place. Ruth, Ruth was another matter. Samuel didn't want to have a tight leash on his wife, for she would be miserable. He fostered her creativity, something her parents did not do. He hated to see his wife upset. That was when her green eyes blazed with fire. They never counted on having a child someday that would test both of their limits. That was when things had to become drastic. Samuel and Harriet were the perfect children so far. Samuel Junior was two and Harriet was a year. Ruth loved them with all of her heart.

Their society circles never brought up the "DeWitt affair" again. Ruth was the star of all the teas and other functions she attended. She didn't really like the limelight, but in a way she did. Never would Samuel's friends or father bring up the downfall of Horace DeWitt again. Samuel was not proud of bringing down a somewhat respected member of Philadelphia society, but it was something he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

By now it was late 1883 and Ruth felt ill. She knew this feeling before. She could place it. She was pregnant again. This time was different. Very different. She felt weak, perhaps too weak to stand. Samuel had her confined to her bed. She was miserable, and by January, 1884 she was getting larger.

" _Hmm, I wasn't this large when I was pregnant before. I must be carrying twins. It has to be."_ She thought to herself. It pained her to move, but she managed. She wondered how the outside world was, and how she would manage to reenter it when the pregnancy concluded. She painted whenever she had the chance. She painted the scenes outside her bedroom windows. Samuel was quite impressed with them. He complimented his wife whenever he had the chance.

Then came the day. June 10th, 1884 was the day in which twins Sabrina and Louisa came into the world. They were healthy and heavy. Sabrina weighed 8 pounds, Louisa weighed 8 and a half.

"They're beautiful." Samuel said as he held Louisa. These girls would surely turn everyone's heads. The children were the most important things in their lives. Ruth wanted the twins to be raised to follow their dreams. Samuel wanted to err on the side of caution. Harriet was a bouncing girl of two, Samuel three and a half. They welcomed the two new arrivals. Unfortunately, Ruth would take almost no part in the daily care of the twins; that would be left to the nurses and nanny. She wanted to have direct control. Control of feeding them, clothing them, _loving_ them.

Samuel and Harriet were often whisked away when Ruth had her dark days following the pregnancy. The house settled into its rhythm again. Then came that day when an errand boy from Samuel's parents knocked on the door.

"Is Mr. Bukater here? He must come quickly; his mother is ill."

Samuel heard the boy. He didn't want to respond, but he did out of his heart.

"I'll be along. Ruth?" He called.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I'm going to my parents house, my mother has taken ill." He said.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't. She had _control_. She sent her husband off with a nod. She heard Sabrina crying in the nursery, and rushed up to see her. She picked the infant up and held her. She had her mother's face, but her father's hair: black as coal. She kissed the baby. Suddenly a nurse appeared.

"Oh no Miss Ruth, let me handle her." The nurse took the baby. Ruth looked dejected. She didn't have _control_ now. Not now. She went to find Harriet, she was asleep in her crib. She woke up, as though she knew her mother was there.

"Mama!" She said almost squealing.

"Shh, baby. Don't be too loud. Mama's here." Ruth whispered as she picked the toddler up out of her crib. She held Harriet to her chest. The child became placid, as if she expected her mother to do this. Ruth began to sing a simple song to the child, perhaps one her own mother had used when she was Harriet's age. Ruth took the child over to the area of the nursery where the toys were kept. Harriet had to play with all of the toys in the chest. To Ruth, this was a proud moment; one where the nannies and nurses couldn't rip the child away. Harriet was Ruth's first daughter, and she wished to bring her up better than she had been brought up. The Bukater's now had four children: Samuel, Harriet, Sabrina, and Louisa. Ruth wished to keep the family this size, but Samuel of course wanted more.

A knock on the door snapped Ruth out of her reverie. It was the nanny. She looked disappointed, as though she might be fired.

"I'm playing with Harriet right now. I'm sure Sabrina and Louisa need to be looked after." The nanny curtsied and left the area. Ruth did not wish to be distracted, especially when it came to her children. She once again had control. For future children, she wished to control every aspect of their lives, not as her parents had done, but just enough control so that her children would lead full lives and be successful parents of children of their own.

Some time later, Ruth was back in the sitting room reading a passage from her book. Samuel entered the room; a smile on his face.

"How is my darling wife this afternoon?" He asked.

Ruth smiled.

"I'm doing well, I had a good romp with Harriet this afternoon. How is your mother?" She asked.

"Her old witchy self. Although her coughing is getting worse. She probably won't last the month."

"Oh Samuel, that's horrible. Don't you at least care for your mother?"

"I do, but her ways have caught up to her. The devil won't get any condolences from me." He said with a spring in his voice. He truly disliked his mother, especially for events when he was younger. He always ran to his father whenever she would get drunk on laudanum. His father wished to have his wife locked away, and society wouldn't have thought twice; but being the good husband he was, he put up with it.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Ruth picked at her food.

"Have you ever considered moving out west?" Ruth asked her husband.

"Why would we? It's dreadful country out there. Once you're past Saint Louis, there's really nothing."

"I've always wanted to see California." Ruth said glumly.

"Someday we will." Samuel replied.

"But I wish to see it sooner. Perhaps you could ship goods to California?"

"That's an idea. From there, the orient. Ruth, you are very right."

"I think if your company were to ship overland via the railroad, and those goods reach San Francisco; they could be shipped all over the Pacific."

"I'll make note of your idea. To think, your parents said you weren't particularly intelligent. You have proved them wrong."

"Do you think the children will be as intelligent as we are?"

"Quite possibly. Get them into the right schools and universities and they will no doubt be directing us when we're old and gray."

The pace of dinner picked up. Soon it was time for Samuel to retire to his club and for Ruth to spend the evening in her boudoir. As Ruth slept that night she dreamed of her happy family going to Europe. They would be the talk of the town, all the other children would want to be them. But there was a twinge of fear. One of the children was rebellious and did not listen to her mother. It seemed _she_ was the talk of all of Philadelphia. She was disrespectful to her family, to her fiance, and of all things her parents. It woke Ruth up from a deep sleep. She began to cry. Here lay the seeds of the person she wanted to be, and this child, this being was to defy her. She would control this dream child, if it killed her or not.


	5. Chapter 5

V

When Ruth awoke the following morning, a drab and dreary sky greeted her. Fog was lifting off of the Delaware, shrouding Philadelphia in a gray misty cloak. Around nine thirty that morning, a knock was heard on the front door. A maid answered the door; it was Charles. He came looking for his son.

"Son, it's your mother. She's taken a turn for the worse."

"How?"

"She's become comatose."

"Take me to her. Have you alerted the others?"

"Yes. The others have been alerted. They should be arriving today. This is the end of your mother, I'm afraid."

"Stupid woman. She drank herself to death. It was the laudanum that did her in."

"I agree. I wanted to put her away for many years, but she just wouldn't go. Hetty was a strong woman."

"She had little faith in me, father."

"Because you weren't a daughter. She secretly detested men."

"What will Charlotte say?"

"Charlotte will keep her mouth shut. Her two sons irk me."

"Do my nephews really bother you that much?"

"You have no idea son."

Samuel and Charles boarded a carriage that took them to the elder Bukater's home. His parents home was a townhouse on Chestnut Street in the Society Hill section of the city. The front was brick with black shutters on the windows. Looking at it, one could hardly believe a shipping magnate lived here with his dying wife, and that nine children were born here, four of them living to adulthood. The first was Charles Junior. He was born before the Civil War. Clara Augusta came next. She was born in 1862, after hostilities commenced. Samuel was born in 1863, the year Lincoln gave his famous Gettysburg Address; after one of the bloodiest battles of the civil war. Twins Emma and Mary were born in 1865, however they died after birth. Charlotte was born in late 1866. Joseph was born in 1868, but he took ill in his first year and died. The two others were nameless, as they were stillbirths. The townhouse had seen its fair share of heartbreak over the years, but the family remained strong; even if Mehitable took to drinking.

Now it was Mehitable's turn to die. She had entered the marriage in a flustered state. She was originally from Cape Cod. A daughter of the Hatch family, a wealthy seagoing family that lived in the town of Falmouth. When her father, Reuben offered his youngest daughter for marriage. Reuben felt he could get in line by partnering with Charles and his father's shipping line. He chose to ship all over the Northeast, from Falmouth, Massachusetts to Baltimore, Maryland. His clipper ships were the fastest in all of the northeast waters, and they hadn't met peril; not even on the dreaded Nantucket Shoals. Mehitable saw her happiness wane, as she became accustomed to the Bukater way of life. Her objective was to have as many children possible. Her father was a god fearing man, and he knew this marriage was of divine providence. Charles treated her well. It was his father she was afraid of. She called him a tyrant, and saw him as such. Now she wouldn't live to see her grandchildren.

Secretly, she hated the DeWitt family. She saw Samuel's marriage as a "rescue" of sorts for Ruth. She loved Ruth secretly and in her own way. What she saw in Horace was a piggish man. He was careless with his money. She detested Lucien even more. Worst of all, she hated Ruth's mother; Allison. Publicly, of course she found Ruth abhorrent; perhaps too much. But there was something in Mehitable's heart that made her yearn for her younger years. She wanted to be like Ruth. Now it was time for Mehitable to leave the earth. She hadn't wanted to die in Philadelphia, but back home on Cape Cod. As the children gathered, she could put her mind at ease.

"Oh father, isn't there something you can do?" Whined Charlotte.

"No, Lottie. There is nothing we can do."

Charlotte then wept. She loved her mother dearly. Charlotte's two sons, two and three then proceeded to rip at the furniture. They knocked over precious china, breaking it into a million pieces. The children could not be controlled. Finally, Charles had had enough

"Lottie, get those children out of here this instant!" He bellowed. Charlotte took heed and removed the boys. Who had sad looks on their faces. Charlotte removed herself from the townhouse completely. Samuel looked at his father and then his brother. Charles Junior asked himself why he was there, as if he had somewhere else to be. Inside, Charles sulked because it was Samuel, not him who went into business with his father. Secretly, Charles was glad he hadn't gone into business. Seeing his mother die, was enough for him to let him know he had freedom. He was a bachelor at 24, something Hetty worried about. He did have forbidden affairs however, especially with his lifelong friend Adam Percival. Adam didn't wish to see his lifelong friend like this, so he took a sabbatical from the relationship.

Charlotte was forced into marriage because it was repayment of a favor. Lewis Phillips, Charlotte's husband was a bit of a lout. He was seen as lackadaisical and a stupid man. Someone Charlotte could control. Their sons, Jack and Joseph were seen as hoydens. Charlotte longed to be free of her husband and his sometimes cruel ways. He would rather make love to the bottle, than to his own wife. She wanted to travel, but he would forbid it; saying that other men would take her away from him. He owned her and wanted all of Philadelphia society to know it.

Clara Augusta has had three suitors in her life. Her present suitor, William Taylor, a grand nephew of President Zachary Taylor promised to love her. She detested southerners, but he was the exception. She wanted to play a game with him by giving him enough rope to be free of her grasp, but then pull it towards her when she needed him. Right now, she needed him. He stepped out of a carriage and onto the front stoop. His soft drawl would have been enough to make a northern woman swoon. He didn't fight in the war, as he was too young. He hated slavery, a motion taken from his parents. He grew up hating his own people, as he saw them pig-headed and inane. His cousin was a confederate general in Louisiana, but he had died five years prior in New York. His grandfather, Joseph Pannell Taylor was a Union brigadier general. He met Clara while she was away at school in New York.

Finally, Samuel stood next to his father. Samuel was the youngest surviving son. He saw his position as enviable. He was a shipping magnate's son, and he would have the finest education. He went on the grand tour before he married. He wished to take his wife on a tour of Europe, but she wanted to see the west. She would have it both ways. Their children were the bright spots of an eventful marriage. He was becoming everything his father wanted him to become; a family man and successful businessman. Samuel wasn't sorry to see his mother go, but it did wound him. She had to pay for all the drinking she had done. He wasn't much of a drinker himself. When he was alone, he dabbled in poetry and writing. He had quite the sense of humor. He loved his wife and apologized to her once she showed him the error of his ways. He didn't bring Ruth with him, as Ruth detested Mehitable. He loved his children, and someday they would ask him about his mother. He would hope they did.

Charles held his wife's hand. At 1:15 that afternoon, Mehitable's last breath left her body. He choked up seeing his wife laying there, lifeless and cold. He sent the errand boy to fetch the undertaker. He then asked his children to leave the room.

He was now alone with his wife.

"Hetty, I have loved you. I loved you as you had loved me. I'm sorry to see you go, but it was your time. Know this, our Samuel and Lottie have the most beautiful grandchildren. You'll watch them from heaven. I know you will."

He was sobbing now. The undertaker had entered the room and took the body away. Charles aand Samuel would now be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

The funeral for Mehitable Hatch Bukater was a grand affair. Nearly all of Charles allies attended. Nobody from Mehitable's family attended, as they had cut off contact with her when she married, seeing the marriage as something to be hidden. The Bukater mausoleum was in Laurel Hill Cemetery. It contained the remains of the Bukater's before Charles, which had been moved since the original church yards were dismantled. The cemetery overlooked the Schuylkill River. On this day, rowers could be seen in their sculls. Among those in attendance was Thomas A. Scott. Scott was president of the Pennsylvania Railroad, one of the first alliances Charles secured. Goods could be shipped throughout the commonwealth; with a kickback of course, but goods were shipped all the same.

Also in attendance were the Widener's. George Dunton Widener was a close friend of Charles and Mehitable. Like Charles and Mehitable, the Widener's disliked the DeWitt family. He despised Lucien, especially when it came to where a transit line should go. The Widener's often wined and dined with the Bukater's on many evenings. With a beaming sun overhead, Mehitable's body was entombed into the mausoleum. Ruth sat stoically in her folding chair, looking at the casket; with its spray of lilies and other flowers. The wake that followed was much more somber than the funeral itself. Notably absent from the funeral goers was Charlotte. Ruth was puzzled as to why she was missing. Perhaps it was her husband, but he wouldn't have been that stupid to not let her go. Clearly Charlotte had the advantage here. Perhaps it was in protest of her father.

Clara Augusta sat next to William. They picked at their food. Clearly there was somewhere the two would rather have been. Charles and Samuel eyed William. Samuel asked William to step outside.

"I understand you wish to marry my sister. I will let you know this; you do anything to slight her and there will be hell to pay. The last two suitors didn't get the message."

"You have my word." He said as he lit up a cigar.

"Good. Anyway, how goes things in Virginia?"

"Fine. Richmond is still on the rebound. Our side put a lot of hurt on the rebels."

"I find it funny that someone such as yourself comes from a Union family, yet you had a cousin that served in the Confederate Army. Tell me, what is your stance on equality?"

"Equality for all. The 14th Amendment guarantees it."

"Have you toured the fallen south?"

"Yes. It was pure awe. My grandfather put a lot of hurt on them down there."

"I see you're a railroad man. Are you working with Thomas Scott?"

"I am. I can provide your sister with a good home and comfort for the rest of her life. She matters to me." He said.

"She matters to me as well, but that's because she is my sister. If I find that you are making my sister to be a fool, then I'll make your life a living hell. My father and I will destroy you." Samuel said.

With this, William walked back into the house. He wasn't shaken, but perhaps he should have been. He hadn't known what had happened to Horace DeWitt. If he had, he would have taken it to be a warning. Back inside, the wake was underway. Everyone was in black, except Charlotte, who had finally managed to make it. She was in red, as a protest of her father. Charles didn't like the looks his daughter was giving him, but he grinned and bore it. Everyone in fact was looking at Charlotte.

"I see she isn't mourning." Said Charles Junior.

"Why should I? Maybe this family is corrupt. Samuel, you are always the favorite. Perhaps you-"

"Enough!" Charles interjected.

Charlotte became angry, she flipped a tray out of a maids hands and stormed outside.

"I'm going to have her put away. She's too dangerous." Charles told Samuel.

"But father, she's married. She's her husband's concern."

"Her husband is a lout. Do you honestly think he's going to do anything? I want them to divorce."

"That would tarnish her." Samuel replied.

"Her mental state is tarnishing her. There's a lunatic asylum in Cheltenham where we will place her."

"Good god, father, why not write her out of the will?" Samuel asked.

"Because, I need to see she will be taken care of. You know how unstable she gets. What, with her feelings of happiness, then sadness." Charles replied.

Charles Junior approached them.

"Father, if you don't mind, I'm going to be leaving now."

"I don't mind, Charles." Charles Senior replied.

By now everyone was leaving the townhouse. Samuel and Ruth returned home.

"I'm sorry you lost your mother."

"I'm sorry too, even though she didn't like me much." Samuel replied.

"It's not fair she didn't like you. You're very intelligent, astute, and observant."

"Well, one has to be when in business."

They walked into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

By now it was the late summer of 1884. Samuel had courted Ruth into the idea of taking a trip to Europe. She had always wanted to go to Europe. Now was her chance. With the peaceful summer sailing season in full swing, they boarded a train to New York and boarded the Cunard liner _Oregon_. The Oregon would take them to Liverpool, where they would disembark. Upon walking aboard, Ruth was taken by the luxury that Cunard offered. Samuel made up his mind that Cunard would be the company to take his family to Europe. Their cabin, while small, fit the two of them comfortably. Ruth was impressed by the comfort of the bed, which they would share, unlike at home.

"I'm going to the boat deck. Care to join me?" Samuel asked. He wanted to explore the ship, like a child.

"No, I'm quite tired." Ruth replied.

"Oh well, more exploration for me." He said gleefully.

Ruth laid down on the bed. While she was napping, the ship began to maneuver down the Hudson. By the time she woke up, they had passed Sandy Hook. Samuel had reentered the cabin.

"To think, we're going to Europe. We will tell our children about this trip in the future." Ruth said to her husband.

"Maybe some day we'll take them too. They'll each have a cabin of their own. We've got the money." Samuel said. Ruth laughed.

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. They dined with other Americans.

"So tell me, Bukater, how goes the shipping?"

"It goes well, we've reached clean across the continent and the Pacific."

"So, you're shipping to the Orient? Who would have thought."

"Well, one has to dream big. Philadelphia is full of big dreamers."

"You're from Philadelphia? I'm from Pittsburgh. Just down the line."

"What's your name?"

"Nathan Hockley. I'm in the steel industry, or 'that newfangled iron.'"

"Have any children, Hockley?"

"Two. A daughter named Azalea and a son named Caledon. I swear the boy will be the death of me in the future."

Samuel laughed. They drank their wine. Ruth looked at Nathan and wondered why his wife wasn't accompanying him.

"Mr. Hockley, where is your wife?"

"At home. She dreads Europe and sea crossings altogether."

Dinner concluded and they returned to their respective cabins. Ruth still couldn't believe someone would just leave their wife at home. As she undressed for bed, she pondered her husband. He was looking at her with passion in his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes upon?"

"You're the first."

Soon afterward, both Samuel and Ruth dove into the land of passion; passionately kissing one another, groping for the bed. He undid her corset and took off her slip. The night seemed to belong to them.

"Why can't we do this back in Philadelphia? It's as if Philadelphia society doesn't want us to." Ruth said.

"Fuck them. Fuck them all. They have no business whatsoever dictating what we do behind closed door. None."

It was the first time he had cursed in front of his wife. She smiled.

"I knew you could curse. It just didn't occur to me that you'd do it in front of me. It's romantic, really."

She had struck a nerve.

"Well, I think we should head to our respective sides of the bed. We'll be in Liverpool tomorrow."

He was right, early in the morning, Samuel went up on deck and looked out over St. George's Channel. The wind was out of the west, as if to come from the setting full moon. How large and orange it was. The rising sun's illumination made the moon almost turn to gold. He was quite impressed with the ship so far, a feat that few other ships had done. Samuel hoped to get to Europe more often, except in winter when nor'easters and ocean storms made the passage next to impossible. Suddenly, a hand touched his;

it was Ruth. She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek. They didn't care if anyone had seen. They took breakfast in their cabin.

"About last night, I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up society." Ruth said.

"Never mind that, I just don't get how decorum dictates what we do. We have freewill, why don't we use it?"

By eleven thirty the coast of Britain hove into view. Samuel admired seeing the British coastline, schooners engaged in trade moving through the waters. By one, they had docked in Liverpool. They left the cabin and headed onto the deck to disembark. Their itinerary called for a week in London, a week in Paris, and finally the return trip to New York aboard the _Oregon_. Getting to London was the fun part, as neither of them had taken the train from Liverpool, Ruth especially. They would stay at the Great Eastern Hotel near where they would get off the train. The hotel, it was said, included two masonic temples, as well as a Greek one.

They bought first class tickets to London and boarded the train. The first class compartment was quite busy, something Ruth detested, but they had to make due. As they neared London, the weather grew rainy. Disembarkation was a trifle wet as the two had to dodge raindrops. Samuel hailed a cab and told the cabbie to take them to the Great Eastern. Minutes later they were there. Ruth's jaw dropped. How luxurious it looked and seemed. It was everything the guidebook had said it was. Once inside, the luxury seemed to take them over.

Their suite was like their home back in Philadelphia. There was a sitting room, two bedrooms, a shared bath complete with running water. Gas lamps lit the rooms. Samuel claimed his bedroom and instructed the porter to leave his luggage in the corner. Ruth on the other hand was busy deciding how to decorate her boudoir. She seemed to enjoy herself. Never before in her life had she this much freedom. Freedom to choose what should go where and what she could say. When she was a child, she had none of these freedoms. She longed to rebel from her parents.

Now she didn't have to.

A knock was heard on the door; it was Samuel.

"Ruth, darling do you wish to join me for tea in the parlor? I'm quite starved."

Ruth smiled and nodded. It was moments like this that Ruth wished to cherish forever. She had little idea that in twenty eight years time, their lives would be changed forever. Tea came on silver trays. The idea of more children came about in meaningless conversation.

"I want more children Samuel. The four we have will need playmates. With Harriet and Samuel growing up to be fine children."

"I thought you had said four was enough?"

"We could always have more. I especially want girls."

"Dear, whatever comes, comes."

Dinner that night was late. Prominent Londoners and Americans sat elbow to elbow with one another in the fine dining room. A businessman caught Ruth's eye, but she didn't stare. Samuel spoke to him across the table.

"The name is George Banks. I live here in London, but I often come here for dinner, as my wife does not wish to be disturbed. My children are all in bed at this hour anyways. Anyway, what is your field of business?"

"Shipping. Bukater Limited ships across the world, spanning continents and bridging seas. My father is still president of the company, he has procured an alliance with Cunard Line. Tell me, George, what is your field?"

"Banking. Something ,my only son will do when he is a man. He's just a lad of twelve now."

"He's a good man, Bukater is!" a familiar voice was heard.

It was Nathan Hockley.

Nathan was a man of reputation. Older than Samuel, but not by much, Nathan was already graying. Perhaps it was his son that made him go gray. Nathan was of Pittsburgh society. Originally from Boston, Nathan emigrated to Pittsburgh when he was eighteen after having a falling out with his family. He purchased an abandoned iron works on the bank of the Allegheny River upstream from downtown Pittsburgh. His workers respected him, his immediate family even more so. He refused to have ties with his relatives in Boston. He didn't wish to be regarded as just the "son of a tailor." Nathan's wife, Frances was a sickly creature that dreaded Europe and sea crossings. Frances mostly stood by her husband, except when business called.

Had Nathan not met the Bukater's on board the _Oregon_ , fate might have been changed. Nathan joined Samuel for brandy and cigars after dinner concluded.

"Your wife Ruth, she is a stunning creature. Wherever did you find such a beauty?"

Samuel chose at this point what to say.

"The marriage was arranged. Ruth's father, Horace, was a shrewd businessman."

"Oh yes, Horace DeWitt. How could anyone forget his downfall?"

"You heard about it in Pittsburgh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was front page news. I'm glad he got exposed for his bankruptcy. He was a sack of shit, especially for what he did to your wife."

The two sat down at a table. Hockley removed a cigar from the cigar tray and lit it. The thick, rich smoke filled the air. Nathan had always been a smoker, from the time he was fifteen until now. Samuel, also an avid cigar smoker enjoyed them after dinner, unlike Nathan who always had one in his mouth. The two were similar in many ways, but unlike Nathan Samuel did not leave home.

"Tell me, Nathan, why did you leave Boston? There's plenty of opportunity there."

"My father. My father was the reason. He was a tailor and a weak man. Weak because he beat my mother daily. There wasn't a time when she wasn't assaulted. I tried taking my brother and sister with me to Pittsburgh, but father caught on. Last I heard they all died in a fire he had set. As sick as it is, I must move on. I am an orphan, but one who made it. Tell me, Bukater, your shipping company?"

"My father still owns it, but upon his passing, it will come to me."

Someone came over to where Nathan and Samuel were sitting.

"Charles Bukater, I presume?" The man asked.

"No, I'm his son Samuel."

"Sorry to disturb you, but it appears there's a telegram for you."

"At this time of night?"

Samuel walked to the front desk to pick up the message. A look of horror on his face.

" _Son, I regret to inform you that your brother, Charles was found dead this morning. He had committed suicide. Please return home at once."_

Samuel blanched. His brother had done the unthinkable. What had driven him to such a low point? He would have to tell Ruth their vacation was to be cut short.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

"What do you mean he killed himself? I can't picture Charles committing suicide. No, he was a good man." Ruth said in shock.

Samuel couldn't believe it either, deep in his heart he knew about his brothers "indiscretions" such as his homosexuality, but he didn't think that was the root cause. He would get to the bottom of it. Surely his father would be devastated; two deaths in less than a year. Ruth was disappointed that their trip to Europe was to be cut short, but such is life. Husband and Wife returned to Liverpool, where they set sail aboard the Cunard Liner _Umbria_. The Umbria was a lot more spacious than the Oregon. Their cabin was spacious, and it wasn't cheap. Samuel paid $200 for both of them to sail last minute. They had wanted to take the Oregon, but she was in the process of sailing to New York.

Unlike the trip on the Oregon, where Ruth stayed in the cabin, this time she went out on deck. It was there she met a young black haired woman being chaperoned by her mother.

"I'm Victoria Morrow, Mount Bedford, New York." She said, holding out her hand to Ruth.

"Ruth Bukater, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." Ruth replied.

"Do you mind if we strike up a conversation?" Victoria asked. Ruth smiled.

"Tell me, what's it like in Philadelphia? I've never been there. Mother says it's too dangerous for a woman like myself."

"The only part that's dangerous is down by the river. We live in Society Hill. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, but I feel younger."

"You should be married."

"I'm engaged, actually. He's a doctor at one of the asylums in the city. Quite handsome. Mother says the match is a good one. Do you have children?"

"Four. Harriet, Samuel, Sabrina, and Louisa. The last two are twins. Quite boisterous they are. They take after their father. My husband is the son of a shipping magnate named Charles Bukater. Some goods are being shipped on this very, well, ship."

"I feel as though I've heard about you before, or at least I feel as though I've known you for years."

Suddenly, a shrill voice was heard.

"Victoria! Why did you wander off without my permission? You could have gotten hurt. I'm sorry she bothered you. I-"

"She didn't bother me. I was the one who struck up the conversation. You must be Mrs. Morrow?"

"I am, how do you know our last name?"

"Victoria told me."

"Would you care to join us for tea?"

Ruth got up from her deck chair and walked with the two women.

Tea was interesting. Mrs. Morrow chided her daughter for holding the cup the wrong way. Ruth wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. She knew there was something wrong with the young woman, for she acted like a child. She had hoped that she would never have to chide her own daughters. Mrs. Morrow asked Ruth a question.

"Victoria tells me that your last name is Bukater? How is your husband?"

"He's fine, however we've had to cut our European vacation short, as there has been another death in the family. First his mother, now his brother."

"That's too bad. We've been everywhere in Europe, Vicky and I. She had always wanted to see Europe, so for her eighteenth birthday I took her. It's been difficult raising her. Everything a young lady is supposed to be, Victoria, is, well, she isn't. She's very naive and trusting of people. The way she talked to you illustrates my point."

"You have nothing to fear with me. If I may, I'd like to start a correspondence with your daughter. She's a good person and the world has few of those."

"Likewise. Of course, Victoria could always use more friends in her life. Because of her 'condition' I had her tutored at home, so she missed out on the boarding school scene and there was no way she could survive finishing school. My husband died when she was three, and with three others, I found little time to be with her. In a way I missed raising her. She is a very good child. She will make a good wife to the doctor."

Food was brought to the table.

"Victoria, can you tell Mrs. Bukater about Paris? She and her husband didn't get to go."

"Paris is a beautiful city. There is lots of art and fine dining."

Anne, Victoria's mother laughed.

"She loves to draw. My husband did. I see a lot of him in her. She's so innocent."

"Our estate in Mount Bedford is huge. I have three rooms to myself. I have my own sitting room, where I draw, and have a large bedroom. Jennie, my sister isn't allowed in there."

"Genevieve thinks she can just waltz into any room she pleases. Once Vicky marries, she will move to Piermont. I'm hoping she mellows, but there's a part of me that wishes she could stay young."

"I see you love her. I love my children with everything I have. We just welcomed twins into the world. Sabrina, the older of the two takes after her father. Louisa is like me."

By now, the Umbria was sailing into the Irish Sea, turning south as it did so. Tea was in full swing.

"I have never been to Mount Bedford, but I think a visit is in order. Would you like to join Samuel and I for dinner tonight in the dining saloon? Bring Victoria if you wish."

They settled on dinner that night. Back in the cabin, Samuel hung his head in grief.

"I cannot believe he's gone. My own brother. I knew of his secret, I just didn't think it would kill him. I mean he was always there for me, now he's gone."

Ruth rubbed his shoulder.

Dinner that night was a grand affair. Because it was the first night aboard, many wore their normal clothes. The formal dinner wasn't until the last night out. Samuel and Ruth sat together. Ann and Victoria sat across from them.

"So we finally meet Mr. Bukater. I'm Ann Morrow of Mount Bedford, New York."

"The widow of Thomas Morrow? He was instrumental in getting us contracts in New York." Samuel said.

"So you had known him?"

"I met him only once or twice. My father knew him well. Definitely one of our biggest allies." He replied.

"Your wife has told me that you are the father of four children?"

"Yes. Ruth wants more, but I'm not sure."

Ann turned her attention to Ruth. In doing so, she nudged Victoria to put her napkin in her lap.

"If I were to visit Philadelphia, could you tell me where Society Hill is? I am not very good with geography. Vicky is, but I am not."

"It's south of Independence Hall and includes Washington Square. We live on Delancey Street. We are very lucky to live in the city. Our townhouse provides all we need."

"So you live in a townhouse?" Ann asked.

"Yes, but it's a nice one. We are thinking of moving to Haverford or Bryn Mawr. Something on the Main Line. That way we can enjoy the countryside."

Samuel picked at his food. He didn't feel like eating. He excused himself and headed back to the cabin. Ruth then began a deep conversation with Anna.

"Keep your daughter close, keep in touch with her, she'll thank you for it."

"Likewise. Tell me, Ruth, where were you educated?"

"First at home, then at Gettysburg. It was there that I was told that I was to marry Samuel. At first, I did not love him, I saw him as a creature that must be dealt with, but after the birth of our son, I came to love him. Ann, was yours an arranged marriage?"

"Surprisingly, no it was not. We married for love, but it was a tricky marriage. Thomas was away most of the time. Often he'd tell me to wait for him, but he never showed. Then he died when she was three. Oh how upset I was when he died. We loved each other at first, but then grew so apart that I didn't even know who he was. My advice to you, Ruth, is to keep your husband close but not too close. Give him the love he requires, and that is it. Do not share your interests with him, for he might judge you."

"Ann, He has taught me so much, things that women are not allowed to know. He treats me like a human being, unlike the tyrants that were my parents. I'm sure you heard about the scandal involving my father, Horace?"

"Who hasn't heard of Horace DeWitt? My husband went to school with him. He remarked that Horace was a dullard. He was so stupid and uninteresting that that's what made him remarkable. I can see he did not pass his stupidity to you, for I see you are an intelligent woman."

"Thank you."

Dinner was over, and Ruth went back to the cabin to be with Samuel. When she entered, she found him crying.

"Who's here?" He sobbed,

"It's me, Ruth."

He got up from the bed and hugged his wife. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Still thinking about Charles?" She asked.

"I can't get him out of my mind. There's going to be a scandal. I know there is. You know how Philadelphia society can be. If they find out he was a Nellie then they will curse him."

"They won't know. We won't let them know."

With this, the two went to bed.


End file.
